


all lambs and sacrifice

by encanta



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incoherent Alana/Will sap, Mizumono Spoilers, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encanta/pseuds/encanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and you came to my door<br/>and i put my love in your hands"</p>
            </blockquote>





	all lambs and sacrifice

lost at sea  
i was  
a blind man in the desert  
hands out  
groping for anything  
and i found your hands

cool against my face  
when i was weary  
strong in mine  
you let me lean

all my weight against you and when it was gone i fell

hit the ground a hundred thousand miles an hour

and we were just animals in snares  
your angry eyes in my head  
teeth bared  
you went for my throat  
and i let you

and i put my neck on his cutting board  
turned my eyes toward the wall  
all lambs and sacrifice  
glass and grit in my teeth

and you came to my door  
and i put my love in your hands

and you came to his door  
hit the ground a hundred thousand miles an hour

and i found your hands


End file.
